Don't Cry To Me
by chiming.softly
Summary: [Another Evanescence songfic XD][Renamed because I don't like the real title of the song] Does she really still want him anymore, after what she's become? After all she's done? And does he even want her at all?


Disclaimer: I had one of those weird lucid dreams last night, you know, the kind where you can actually feel yourself getting tired or smell stuff and taste stuff? Yeah. I was like leaping and jumping off hills and stuff, and I could feel the wind resistance. It was pretty durnded cool. X3

A/N: Okay, I swear, Amy Lee was just BEGGING me to songfic this song. I swear!

…Okay, my hair was begging me to songfic this song. ;; But I couldn't shut it up until I wrote this. So here you go. And I'm making my hair my official muse.

Hair: -blows around happily in the wind-

EDIT: Oh, and for once, I didn't title the fic by the name of the song, because I don't exactly like the title as much as I would if they'd called it "Don't Cry To Me".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_

You keep watching from the sidelines, just waiting for me to become available for you to snatch away…that's not the way to do things. If you want something, go for it, don't just sit around waiting for an opening. And don't get all upset when I don't go for it.

_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves   
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late_

Yes, don't get angry…I'm not saying this to be cruel. I'm just telling the truth. You're doing things that you normally wouldn't do just to get to me, and it's almost like you're a different person because of it. All of it, I can't take it anymore, just pretending. I never was very good at pretend.

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_

It's only what you want, all the time, and you never give me a chance to talk. Did you honestly not realize it until just now? I don't think so. All this…all this stuff I tell you…it's not really how I feel. If I were heartless enough to **really** say how I feel, I don't think you'd be able to stand being near me anymore.

_Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late_

Nobody did anything to you; why do you have to hate the world so much? Because someone else took me away from you? Feh, that's a stupid reason. If I hated you for something like that, I'd probably be in hell by now. If you're going to hate someone, make it a worthwhile reason.

_So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me   
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_

And besides, maybe I wasn't taken. Maybe I asked him to take me. Maybe I **begged** him to take me, just to get away from you. How does **that** make you feel? It probably hurts…that's okay. I'm fine with that. You probably deserve it for what you're doing.

_You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it cause it's over   
It's over_

I've distanced myself from you for a reason. I can't be around you if all you can think about is how to manipulate other people to stay away from me…if all you can think about is reasons that no one else deserves me. Do you have any idea how it makes **me** feel? To know that you don't think anyone else is worthy of being with me?

_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine_

It makes me feel like you're a selfish, power-hungry devil. It makes me feel like I don't deserve anyone else either. You're making me feel like I don't deserve to be with anyone but you.

_So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me   
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind_

Just stay away from me…as long as you can't think of anything else but getting to me and doing anything to do it, I can't be around you and be happy at the same time. It's like happiness gets sucked into a black hole around you…no, **you're** the black hole. You need everything for yourself, including me. Just run along and find some new object to torture, someone who won't care if you shoot down everyone else that cares.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isn't the bashing-object sooo obvious? XD Especially with what I'm doing to the pinkfiend.

Pt. 2 of "Secrets Untold" coming soon to a FF(dot)net near you!


End file.
